¿Cosas de hombres?
by FannyK03
Summary: ¿Cosas de hombres? a ¿qué se referia el Coronel con ello? (serie de Drabbles).
1. Cambios

**Bueno como sabemos, Fullmetal no nos pertenece, o.0 la otra noche se me ocurrio el tema, pero claro estoy algo vaga en cuanto a la idea de percepción de los chicos antes los cambios fisiologicos por lo que me base en algunas platicas con mi ex-novio y amigos XD haha si se que soy curiosa, pero les pido amablemente me dejen comentarios :3 pero sobretodo ustedes chicos digo, para comprenderlos mejor, sin más aqui les dejo uno de los temas planeados.**

* * *

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, suspiro con exasperación, se agito el cabello en modo de frustración, ¿por qué carajos estaba ahí el coronel? Su hermano había salido a comprar algo de comida en compañía de la teniente Hawkeye por órdenes de su superior.

Suspiro el hombre mayor, dudaba como empezar la plática pero lo intento

-¿y cómo está tu rubia amiga?

-¿vino a preguntar eso?, estúpido coronel.

-ahh Eduard no hagas esto más difícil.

-ja, ps no sé de qué viene la cosa.

-ambos sabemos que es lo que pasa.

-yo no, así que dígame usted.

-Enano, se sobre tu problemita

Sudo frio y con nerviosismo voltio la cara, la vergüenza estaba presente-no, no sé de qué habla-tartamudeo ligeramente

-ni siquiera notaste que te llame "Enano" ¿cierto?

-no me pasa nada, y ¿quién se cree para llamarme enano?, ni que usted fuera tan alto-le encaro, mala idea, sintió el rostro arder

Lo sabía no era el Acero de siempre y sabia el motivo, todos pasan por ello ¿cierto?-hahaha así ¿qué no has visto a tu noviecita?, sabes podrían quitártela o es ¿qué acaso no les has dicho aún?

¡¿quéeeee?!-sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa ante aquellas palabra pero sobre todo el ardor en sus mejillas, esto iba mal muy mal.

Pasaron algunos minutos con temas triviales, el ambiente era menos sofocante, hasta que.

-dudo que sea eso normal-Para sorpresa de Mustang, Eduard toco el tema principal

-te equivocas es más normal de lo que crees-dijo el pelinegro

-pero no he encontrado ningún libro que diga lo contrario-apoyo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, la vista en un punto ciego, estaba sentado en la cama de aquella habitación donde se hospedaban él y su hermano; el Coronel sentado sobre la silla más cercana, como si Acero fuera el paciente postrado.

-pero tampoco hay que lo explique ¿cierto?

-mmm…-

-Son cosas que los libros actuales no explican, ya que el tema aún es poco explorado a comparación de la alquimia,-prosiguió al no ver respuesta-es normal que ocurran esas cosas a tu edad

-no me agrada, no lo comprendo-

-es por eso que tienes miedo-no era necesario preguntar, sabia la respuesta, él también tuvo miedo en su momento, ahora se preguntaba ¿todos temen en dicha circunstancia? Puede que algunos no, debido a que tienen quienes los orienten cuando ocurra ¿cierto?

-no sé si es miedo u otra cosa, pero no me agrada en lo absoluto-se sentía aprisionado, un hueco parecía formarse en su pecho, si hubiera sido una chica juraría que rompería en llanto

-sabes, eso te hará crecer-sonrió

-mmm…- abrió los ojos, y busco la respuesta en el hombre mayor y noto aquella sonrisa, una que no era ni sarcástica ni altanera, le reconforto de alguna forma-¿Cómo es que eso ocurrirá?

-hahah dime crees ¿que siempre he sido alto?, en algún momento tuve tu estatura, claro, unos centímetros más alto por supuesto

-mmm- se malhumoro- me ¿está tomando del pelo? O.ó

**OooOOooOOoooOOOoooOOOOooo**

-Alphonse-kun, ¿todo bien?

-ehh!-con nerviosismo contesto-sí, teniente

-me atrevería a decir que no lo parece, debido a que personalmente ha venido el coronel.

-la verdad no lo sé.

-¿Qué ocurre con Eduard-kun?

-tampoco lo sé, por eso he recurrido al Coronel.

La teniente se mostró apacible para reconfortar al niño, a pesar de lo que mostraba la armadura-no te preocupes, él lo resolverá n.n

Alphonse se relajó aunque se preguntaba a quien se refería con "El"

**oOOoOOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOOO**

-oh! Vamos Acero, es ¿Qué acaso no me crees?

-mmm tratándose de usted no lo creo

-hahaha-en ese instante tocaron la puerta-¡ups! Ya regresaron-sonrió sarcásticamente- ¡adelante!

-bueno, esto quedo para otro día "coronel", usted tiene cosas que hacer… nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer jeje-se apresuró a decir-gracias por venir, agradezco la intención, tal vez dure unos días…-antes de decir algo más se vio interrumpido

-¿unos días?-enarco la ceja y se acercó a Eduard para susurrar-esto durara todaaa tu vidaaaa-con sonrisa en boca y horror pasmado en el joven rubio.

**OooOOooOOO**

Una teniente esperando afuera, dos jóvenes sentados en la cama frente a ellos un coronel.

-bien, matemos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Después de unos minutos los dos rubios tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos, no articulaban palabras por el asombro, sus rostros teñidos de vergüenza, ¡Oh dios! No podían creer lo que escuchaban ¿eso les ocurriría?, ¿Qué esa cosa cambiaba? Y ¿que lo harían también ellos? Pero a cambio de que, se quedaron atónicos ante aquella conversación.

-y si..., ahh y te llenaras de pelos-con gesto de indignación pero sobretodo con un gesto infantil

Fue suficiente para Eduard-¿quéee?

-¿Hermano?-al borde del llanto, eso sonaba peor que un cuento de terror

-tranquilos chicos n.n, no ocurrirá de la noche a la mañana, se acostumbraran a ello a pesar de que ahorita parezca distante o poco creíble, pero saben todos pasamos y pasaremos por ese proceso-

-¿usted lo paso?-pregunto el más joven

-uh-no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa-sip, pero me temo que yo no tuve quien me informara de ello a pesar de tener a mi maestro ¬¬ y no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-y ¿Cómo se sintió?- ahora hablo el mayor de los Elric a pesar de la vergüenza

-mmm…la verdad extrañado ya que no le di tanta importancia, me avergonzaba pero sobre todo indignaba el no poder controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo pero con el tiempo lo logre aunque a veces no se es posible, pero sobre todo empiezas a darte cuenta de cosas que no percibías de la vida a pesar de estar ahí siempre.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-dijo Alphonse

-mmm…siempre nos hemos visto rodeados de mujeres, cuando eres niño te gustan pocas veces las niñas, pero conforme creces empiezas a observarlas detalladamente, también dejan de ser niñas y pasan a ser mujeres, te empiezan a gustar a tal grado que jurarías estar perdiendo la cabeza pero sobre todo el juicio, te sientes estúpido ante ellas, provocan nerviosismo en ti, vergüenza, un sin fin de emociones. En lo personal lo más vergonzoso fue que ella notara el cambio de mi voz u/u

¿ella? Se miraron los hermanos-¿entonces a ellas también les ocurre?-pregunto el curioso Alphonse

-no, Alphonse, ellas no tienen "eso", ¿recuerdas?-al caer en cuenta de lo dicho se ruborizo más, ¿eso era posible?

-eh?-el pelinegro no capto a tiempo lo afirmado

-¡oh cierto!, n/n recuerdo cuando solíamos preguntarte a Winry-chan, cuando…-

-¡cállate! Al- interrumpió su hermano

Sonrió apaciblemente, _ya lo comprendieron_-Al, es cierto que también se desarrollan, pero es totalmente distinto, ¡oh! Hablando de ello ¿sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?-para sorpresa de quienes le conocen, no hubo humor en la pregunta, ni una gota de arrogancia.

*w*-shii, ¡se piden a la cigüeña!- dijo Al para asombro de los presentes

-/- no Al, recuerda que los bebes están en la panza de las mamás-el coronel sonrió, no era necesario explicar ese punto, la simple idea lo incomodaba-¡se los comen!

-¡Oh! Hermano, sabes mucho-el pelinegro casi se cae de la silla ante la conclusión de Acero y quiso reír ante lo infantil pero más que nada inocentes afirmaciones, pero no lo hizo.

-¡No!-al fin se atrevió a decir el Coronel, todos observaron

-hay cosas que los hombres hacen a las mujeres-ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, los hermanos le siguieron, no sabía cómo decir que "eso" se mete en "aquello", frunció el ceño-es suficiente por el día de hoy, es mucha información que deben asimilar-parpadearon los más jóvenes, el mayor suspiro para después observar al rubio mayor-Eduard, no vayas a ser cosas imprudentes a partir de ahora-

-mmm…-no comprendía a lo que se refería su superior

-más adelante te lo explicare, no ahora, también es suficiente para mí por el día de hoy-se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-bien chicos, cuídense y manténganme informado, ¡ah, por cierto provecho!- sin más giro la perilla

-gracias-dijo el mayor ya con el rubor casi disuelto.

O.O – no hay nada que agradecer n_n Acero, bien teniente nos vamos-

Alphonse los acompaño hasta la salida del edificio y agradeció la ayuda de ambos, ya algo lejos de ahí Hawkeye se atrevió a pregunta

-¿señor?-

-mm…-

-puedo saber, ¿todo bien?-

-amm si-

-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Cuál es el motivo de la visita?-

-mmm…-se detuvo cosa que también hizo la teniente, y retomo el paso con ello el de ella

-cosas de hombres, teniente-

Se detuvo unos instantes-…-y continuaron

-la invito a comer teniente, ya es tarde y se donde venden unos guisados-

-está bien, señor-

-cierto, no la he llevado aun, puede que nos encontremos a los chicos es lo más seguro-

**OoOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

-¿hermano?-

-comamos Al y olvidemos lo ocurrido, es demasiado vergonzoso-

-de acuerdo- n_n

* * *

**bien hasta aquí ¿qué tal quedo?**


	2. Armar y desarmar

¿Alguien lo ha hecho? hahha ¿rara vez una mujer lo hace? aunque no lo crean yo soy una de ellas XD esperen -_- eso ¿no me hace parecer un hombre? ¬¬ empiezo a darles la razón a mis amigos XD

Fullmetal no es de mi Autoría, sino de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

-¡Eduard Elric!-se oía a más de 5 km a la redonda, había cavado su tumba.

-Solo quería arreglarlo jejej- sentado en el piso retrocedía hasta que topo con pared, era el fin.

Una Winry con llave Inglesa en mano y un aura temible frente a Él, trago pesadamente.

**ooOOOoOOOooooOOOOOooo**

-Mmmm…-observaba con sumo interés lo que el Cabo Fuery hacía, un tornillo por aquí y otro por allá, y estaba desarmado el aparato unos minutos después con un alambre unió una pieza a otra, coloco los tornillos retirados anteriormente y ¡Buala! el aparato sonaba-interesante -dijo el mayor de los Elrics.

-¡Impresionante! Fuery-Kun-dijo el más joven.

-hehe gracias Al-kun-un leve sonrojo tenía por el alabo recibido a pesar de que aquellas alturas debería estar acostumbrado a todo ello debido a sus compañeros.

-o usted ¿qué cree coronel?- dijo Al.

-mm…-ni siquiera se inmuto debía terminar los informes que Hawkeye le entrego o seria sermoneado pero al pasar los segundos percibió la mirada de todos-lo es pequeño Al, el cabo Fuery es Impresionante-sin dejar la lectura hasta que-por algo tengo el honor de tenerlo en mi equipo-para después retomar lo que hacía.

Todos parpadearon, rara vez Mustang alaba a sus hombres, sonrieron en satisfacción mientras que Fuery estaba abochornado.

**OooOOOooooOOOoooOOOOooooOO**

-Vaya hermano, no crees ¿Qué Fuery-Kun puede arreglarlo todo?-

-mmm...no es tan difícil Al- miraba como se alejaban de Ciudad del Este con dirección a Reesembul

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, hasta yo pude haberlo arreglado-

-Pero hermano…Fuery-Kun no usa alquimia-

-Y eso ¿qué?- o.0

-Ps yo creo que eso lo hace Impresionante, por eso está en el equipo del Coronel-

-Eso ¿crees Al?-

-Sí, también por algo estamos en el equipo.-

-estamos bajo su custodia, es totalmente diferente, es puro interés por parte de ese bastardo-

-Claro que no hermano, no del todo-dijo con pesadez al final-además ¿has pensado en las habilidades de nuestros superiores?-

-no-

-Piénsalo, la teniente primera, el teniente Havoc, el teniente Brendan, el Sr. Falman, Fuery-kun y sin olvidar al Coronel Hughes.

-mmm…no quiero pensar ahorita, Al-

**OooooOOOOooOOOoOOOOooOOOoo**

Pinako les había dado la bienvenida a excepción de Win que no se encontraba por el momento y eso que Ed necesitaba urgentemente un mantenimiento a sus automails, la anciana les había dicho que no tardaba y que haría la cena por lo que mientras deberían ponerse cómodos, suponía que se quedarían unos días. Al salió a caminar un rato mientras que Ed se disponía a inspeccionar la casa, nada parecía haber cambiado por lo que regreso a la habitación de huéspedes. Paso por el taller de Winry. Silbaba mientras retrocedía unos paso y al quedar frente al santuario de su amiga, pensó maquiavélicamente…

-podría arreglarlo yo solo jijiji- cerro la puerta lentamente.

**oooOOOOooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOOoo**

-¡Eduard Elric!-se oía a más de 5 km a la redonda, había cavado su tumba.

-Solo quería arreglarlo jejej- sentado en el piso retrocedía hasta que topo con pared, era el fin.

Una Winry con llave Inglesa en mano y un aura temible frente a Él, trago pesadamente.

Se oían los ruegos en el segundo piso, Al estaba asustado, pobre de su hermano ¿debía socorrerlo?

Pinako también estaba sentada en el comedor mientras degustaba la cena, suspiro –**los hombres les gusta armar y desarmar cosas, creen poder arreglarlo todo.**

**Flash Back**

-mm… bien, ya está desarmado-minutos después.-de ¿qué eran estos cable?-empezaba a enredarse entre ellos. Al poco rato-mm… y ¿cómo uno esto? Ya se-mastico un rato-Listo, la goma de mascar lo resuelve todo-triunfante se paró, su automail de la pierna ya estaba lista, ¿era extraño no sentía la pieza? Miro al piso ¿y ese tornillo?-¿dónde iba esto? O.0-se preguntó al tomarlo.

Planta baja.

-bienvenida a casa, Win- dijo Pinako-Al, sube a llamar a tu hermano-antes que el más joven contestara…

-yo iré-dijo sonriente la rubia

….

**¿Fin del Flash Back?**

Imaginen lo que ocurrió después. XD

**OooOOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOO**

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió Coronel-lloriqueaba el más joven de los Elrics.

-Tranquilo, Al-cerro los ojos y se sobo la entre ceja-mantenme informado del estado de Fullmetal, te enviare soldados para que vigilen las 24 hrs la habitación del enano.

-Gracias, Coronel- sin más, el pelinegro colgó el auricular.

-Señor, ¿a qué se debió el inesperado ingreso de Eduard-Kun al hospital?-pregunto la teniente primera.

-si le dijera que fue por cosas de hombres ¿me creería? –incrédulo comento.

-…-enarco una ceja fue la simple respuesta.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí ¿qué les parecio? :D**


End file.
